Dark Jack
UWAGA!!! To moja 20 creepypasta, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość xD ______________________________________________________________ Mimo, iż dzwonek na lekcję zadzwonił parę minut temu, młody chłopak leżał na środku wąskiego korytarza. Znów pobity, znów ośmieszony, znów zostawiony. W ręku zapalczywie ściskał swój notatnik. „Nie dostaną go… Po moim trupie” – myślał Potrafili być dla niego okrutni, źli. Podniósł się z ziemi. Odgarnął swoje kruczoczarne opadające na twarz włosy na bok. W notatniku zapisywał różne historie, opowiadania. Pozwalało mu to zapomnieć o ponurej rzeczywistości i dać wodze fantazji. Powoli kroczył w stronę sali lekcyjnej. Będąc tuż przy drzwiach, położył rękę na klamce. Zastanowił się jeszcze raz. „Muszę tam wchodzić, żeby znowu być poniżany? No nic… Muszę tam wejść…” Powoli przekręcił klamkę. Powitała go nauczycielka mówiąc: -Witam panie Rogers. Jak nam wytłumaczysz to spóźnienie? Chciał powiedzieć prawdę. Że został pobity i ośmieszony, ale cała klasa skierowała ku niemu swoje mordercze spojrzenia. - Ja… Spadłem ze schodów... Pani Williams spojrzała się na niego nieufnie. - No dobrze… Siadaj.. Dostrzegł, że wyrazy twarzy jego prześladowców zmieniły się, jakby chcieli powiedzieć: „Masz szczęście Jack…” Reszta lekcji minęła tak jak zwykle. Na przerwach pisał w dzienniku i słuchał się docinków pod jego adresem oraz znosił jego ciągłe poniżanie. Gdy zadzwonił ostatni dzwonek Jack zarzucił swój tornister na plecy i wyszedł ze szkoły. Jak zwykle wściekły. Często zadawał sobie pytanie „Dlaczego ja?” Myślał, że tak po prostu musi być. „Takie życie” – myślał Wreszcie dotarł do domu. Od razu przywitała go jego mama. -Cześć Jack! Jak tam było w szkole? -Tak jak zawsze… - westchnął ciężko Jack i skierował się w stronę schodów. Będąc już na piętrze skierował się do swojego pokoju. Nie był on, ani za duży, ani za mały. W rogu pomieszczenia znajdowało się łóżku. Przy pomalowanej na zielono ścianie znajdowała się szafa z ubraniami Jacka. Wchodząc do pokoju, nastolatek rzucił swoją torbę w róg pokoju. Wyciągnął swój notatnik i zaczął pisać. Nie trwało to długo. Pogrążył się we śnie. Znajdował się w wypełnionym lustrami pomieszczeniu. Silnie bolała go głowa. Podniósł się z ziemi. Spojrzał się na jedno z luster. Nie przedstawiało ono jego osoby. W odbiciu stała dziwna postać. Nosił ciemno niebieską bluzę z kapturem. Na twarzy miał czarną maskę z niechlujnie namalowanym dziwną zieloną substancją uśmiechem. Jego ubrania były pobrudzone, substancją, którą był namalowany uśmiech. Usłyszał głosy w swojej głowie. „Poddaj się ciemności, Jack” -Nigdy! – wykrzyczał zatykając uszy. Nic to nie dało. Szepty nie ustawały. W pewnym momencie podłoga, na której znajdował się Jack się zapadła. Upadł na coś miękkiego. Nie miał pojęcia co to jest. Wstał. Wydawało mu się, jakby powierzchnia, na której stał się ruszała. Nie wiedział skąd, ale w kieszeni swojej bluzy miał zapałki. Zapalił jedną. To co ujrzał go przeraziło. Stał na usypanej ciałami podłodze. One się ruszały. Jack upuścił zapałkę i znów pomieszczeniem zawładnął nieprzenikniony mrok. -Poddaj się ciemności, Jack! – zawyły chórem Obudził się gwałtownie z krzykiem. Jego włosy, podobnie jak materac były przesiąknięte potem . „To tylko sen…” – odetchnął z ulgą Jack Wziął do ręki notatnik. Otworzył go. Na jednej stronie dostrzegł niechlujnie napisane zdanie: „Poddaj się ciemności” -Co do cholery?! – zaklął cicho Jack Był on jedynakiem, więc to nie mógł być jakiś głupi żart. Przyjął logiczne wytłumaczenie. We śnie słyszał to zdanie. Zapewne lunatykował. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym długo. Przeciągnął się, wstał i podniósł swój plecak z podłogi. Siadł przy biurku i zaczął odrabiać lekcję. Po skończonej robocie, zjadł kolację, umył starannie zęby i poszedł spać. Obudził się w środku nocy ze świadomością, że śniło mu się coś złego. Czuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Popatrzył się na otwarte drzwi. W progu pokoju stała ta sama postać, co w jego koszmarze.Nie mógł się ruszać, ani krzyczeć. Chciał spuścić wzrok, ale nie mógł. Bał się. Tajemnicza postać nachyliła się nad nim i przerażającym głosem, wyszeptała jedno zdanie: „Poddaj się ciemności, Jack!” Chłopak zerwał się nagle z krzykiem, cały zlany potem. -To tylko zły sen… – odetchnął z ulgą Nie spał więcej. Bał się koszmarów. Nie miał pojęcia co się z nim dzieje. Dostrzegł, że przez okno wpadają pierwsze promyki słońca. Niewyspany, przeciągnął się i wstał. Popatrzył na zegarek elektroniczny. Liczby układały się w godzinę: 6:00. Ubrał się, zjadł śniadanie i z notatnikiem w ręku ruszył do szkoły. W głowie miał już pełno myśli, na temat, jakim sposobem go dzisiaj poniżą. Niewyspany szedł dalej. W końcu, ujrzał przed sobą wcale duży budynek. „Witamy w piekle” – pomyślał Jack, wchodząc do szkoły. Pierwszą lekcją była historia. Tak naprawdę, nikt na niej nie słuchał. Dziewczyny plotkowały, lub malowały sobie paznokcie, chłopacy słuchali muzyki, lub dokuczali dziewczynom. Wydawało się, że nauczycielowi było wszystko jedno co oni robią. Ważne, że mu za to płacą. Jack w tym czasie pisał w swoim notatniku. W pewnym momencie poczuł piorunujący ból w głowie. Zaczął słyszeć szepty: „Poddaj się ciemności, Jack! Zabij ich! Nie zasługujesz na takie traktowanie!” W tym momencie jeden z prześladowców Jacka, chwycił jego notatnik. Szepty opuściły głowę chłopaka. Teraz z nienawiścią w oczach patrzył jak jego prześladowca pokazuje jego zapiski innym i razem się śmieją. -Oddawaj! – krzyknął szeptem Jack -No dobrze… - odparł beznamiętnym głosem Drake, po czym oddał Jackowi notatnik. Chłopak od razu go otworzył. Już wiedział czemu się śmiali z jego notatek. Na jednej ze stron, widniał napis: „Zapisz swoją ostatnią historię, ich krwią” „Co jest?!” – pomyślał Zadzwonił dzwonek. Jack spakował wszystkie swoje książki, chwycił do ręki notatnik, po czym wyszedł z Sali. Zaczął iść w stronę toalety. Przekręcił klamkę, po czym wkroczył do śmierdzącego, brudnego pomieszczenia. Wypisz, wymaluj, męska toaleta. Chłopak wkroczył do jednej z kabin. Po załatwieniu się położył rękę na klamce, po czym ją przekręcił. Pchnął drzwi do przodu. Drzwi nadal pozostały zamknięte. Próbował otworzyć drzwi, ze sto razy. Bezskutecznie. Usłyszał cichy chichot zza drzwi. -Jest tam kto? – spytał się Jack. -Nie! – zaśmiał się w głos chłopak zza drzwi. -Otworzysz? – spytał się z nadzieją w głosie nasz bohater. -Sorry, ale nie – odparł chłopak -Czemu?! – spytał się Jack – otwieraj idioto!!! – krzyczał, waląc w zamknięte drzwi. -Sorry, ale to naprawdę śmieszne – zaśmiał się ponownie nieznajomy. W tym momencie tajemnicze głosy ponownie zaatakowały głowę Jacka. „Zabij go! Przecież potrafisz!” – słyszał Czuł piorunujący ból w głowie. Na tyle silny, że Jack zaczął krzyczeć. Zwijając się z bólu padł na ziemię. Słyszał śmiech zza drzwi. Po krótkiej chwili, która dla Jacka wydawała się wiecznością, zarówno szepty, jak i ból głowy ustały. Podniósł się z ziemi. Zauważył, że na podłogę coś skapywało. Jakaś maź. Popatrzył się do góry. Zauważył wiadro wypełnione po brzegi zieloną mazią. -Chyba już zauważyłeś wiadro? – spytał się Jacka chłopak Jack nie odpowiedział. Zamknął się w sobie. Jego „oprawca” nie zważając na to kontynuował: -Jest ono wypełnione po brzegi Slime’m – powiedział – co tu jeszcze dodać… Aha – kontynuował – radzę zamknąć usta i oczy. W tym momencie wiadro, wypełnione zieloną cieczą spadło na Jacka oblewając go. Był cały w mazi. Słyszał szepty. Teraz mu nie przeszkadzały. Pełen nienawiści kopnął drzwi, najmocniej, jak potrafił. Te otworzyły się z hukiem. Przed nim stał jeden z obiektów pomiatania. Z nienawiścią w oczach złapał chłopaka za kołnierz i spytał się: -Dlaczego?! -Nie rozumiesz? – spytał się – robiąc to zdobyłem szacunek Jack nigdy nie czuł tyle gniewu. Rzucił chłopakiem. Jego głowa uderzyła o ścianę. Jack patrzył się na swoje dzieło. „Zabiłem go? A może tylko stracił przytomność?” Szybko wybiegł z łazienki, zostawiając za sobą zieloną maź. Dotarł do swojego domu. Jego rodziców jeszcze nie było. Poszedł do swojego pokoju. Nie przebierał się. Nie zmył cieczy ze swojego ciała. Po prostu usiadł na łóżku i zasnął. Obudził go przenikliwie zimny wiatr. Poczuł, że leży na czyś twardym. Otworzył oczy. Znajdował się w… lesie. -Co do cholery? – zaklął, przecierając oczy ze zdziwienia Rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Przed nim stał zamglony cmentarz. Jack zaklął pod nosem. Nie wiedział co, ale coś go pokusiło, by wejść na teren cmentarza. Gdy tylko przekroczył jego próg, od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak z tym miejscem. Jego skóra ścierpła, a żołądek ścisnął się z obrzydzenie. Lecz gdzieś w głębi Jack czuł, że to miejsce go powitało. Niepewnym krokiem ruszył dalej. Zatrzymał się przy jednym z grobów. Wytężył wzrok i przeczytał napis na nagrobku: „Oscar Brown” -To tylko zbieg okoliczności – uspokajał się Jack Kroczył dalej. Na wszystkich nagrobkach widniały imiona i nazwiska jego prześladowców. Jego głowę dosłownie „oblegała” masa chorych myśli. Wyobrażał sobie sposoby na zabicie swoich prześladowców. Słyszał głosy: „Zapisz swoją ostatnią historię ich krwią!” Jack padł na kolana. Zwijał się z bólu. Padł na ziemię nieprzytomny. * -I co dalej? – spytał się Gerry – co było później? -To creepypasta deklu! – syknął Harry – skąd mogę wiedzieć co było dalej? -No nie wiem… -Nie kłóćcie się – uspokoił ich Henry – założę się, że ten cały „Jack” wymordował swoich prześladowców dołączył do Slendera i wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie -Jak to Slendera, jak ciągle słyszał „Poddaj się ciemności” ?– polemizował Gerry -Bo Slenderman jest istotą złożoną z ciemności… - powiedział Harry -A ty skąd wiesz? – spytał się Gerry -Bo się interesuję… - odparł Harry -Dobra chłopaki… - powiedział Henry wstając – ognisko dogasa, idę nazbierać patyków -Ok! – odpowiedzieli chórem Harry i Gerry * -Cholera… - zaklął Gerry – Henry nie wraca, a ognisko dogasa. -Co, creepypasty robią swoje? -Ale ja mówię poważnie… - powiedział Gerry -Ty i poważny? – kpił sobie Harry – te słowa zupełnie do siebie nie pasują -Kto to mówi... Nagle usłyszeli szelest w krzakach. Jak na komendę skierowali wzrok w owy krzak. -Henry nie rób sobie jaj – powiedział Harry Harry tylko udawał odważnego. Tak naprawdę w środku trząsł się ze strachu. -Henry? – spytał się niepewnie Gerry – to ty? -Tak to ja! – odezwał się ktoś półgłosem zza krzaków Harry i Gerry jednocześnie spojrzeli się na siebie i zanim zerwali się do ucieczki ognisko zgasło i cała lokacja pogrążyła się w mroku. Chórem zaczęli krzyczeć i uciekać. Gerry usłyszał krzyk zabijanego Harry’ego. Przyspieszył. Biegł ile sił w nogach. Potknął się. W takim momencie się potknął. Natychmiastowo się zerwał. Adrenalina przepełniła całe jego ciało. Jego serce zaczęło bić mocniej i szybciej. Prze nim stał ON. Na głowie miał kaptur, a na twarzy czarną maskę z niechlujnie namalowanym dziwną, zieloną substancją uśmiechem. W ręku trzymał nóż z ociekającą krwią. -Nie ma światełka w tunelu… - wyszeptał Gerry instynktownie odskoczył i rzucił się do ucieczki. Nieudolnie. Tajemniczy mężczyzna „podciął” Gerry’ego. Ten padł na twardą ziemię. „Czego chcesz?” – spytał oprawcy -Chcę tylko zgasić Twoje światło – wyszeptał zamskowany mężczyzna, po czym podciął Gerry’emu gardło. ---- Teraz wiadomość do niekumatych. :P Co się stało z Jackiem? Opętała go ciemność :P Dlatego też rzuca takimi tekstami jak "Nie ma światełka w tunelu", czy "Chcę tylko zgasić Twoje światło". Skąd wziął maskę. Najprawdopodobniej ją ukradł, lub podarowała mu ją ciemność Ten uśmiech jest wykonany ze Slime'u, tak gdyby co :D Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Geneza